Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 1
The first season of Anxiety's Drag Race 'was announced Friday, January 11th, 2019. With 10 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the first season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, be the face of the 2019 Versace Summer Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Royal Davui Island Resort in Fiji, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episode 1: ''"Drag on a Dime"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kim Kardashian *'Main Challenge:' Drag on a Dime: Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue the house down to iconic 'gay' songs. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Gia Martini ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 Ice Cream gift card *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Chanel O'Hara '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A luxury Hawaiian getaway to the Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat and a $10,000 gift card from Gucci. * '''Bottom Two:' Rachael Tension & The Boomer * Lip-Sync Song: "S&M" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Rachael Tension ''' '''Episode 2: ''"Day Time Drag Show"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ariana Grande & MizKizzie *'Main Challenge:' In 3 teams of 3, come up with a funny improv scene for a day time TV Show. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose for a photo shoot naked *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Cosmo Aqua, Lovely Peaches '&''' The Predator ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Lovely Peaches '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom wig wardrobe from "Drag by Chariel" and $1,000 cash * '''Bottom Two:' Flute '& 'Indigo Cox * Lip-Sync Song: "thank u, next" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Indigo Cox ''' '''Episode 3: ''"Draggity Workout"'' *'Guest Judges:' Beyonce & Hillary Clinton *'Main Challenge:' In 2 teams, produce a fitness video *'Mini-Challenge:' Decorate cakes to make them glamorous. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: The Boomer '&''' The Predator ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''The Predator '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''An expensive shopping spree on Rodeo Drive and a custom gown from Marco Marco. *'Bottom Two:' 'Chanel O'Hara & 'The Boomer ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Single Ladies" by Beyonce * 'Eliminated: The Boomer '